1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a multiple clip hair fastener. More particularly a headband, retaining comb, or barrette with a plurality of hair clips integrally attached to their top for keeping hair sections in rows and hair clips aligned.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to put their hair up in various styles. One way to put the hair up is to twist a plurality of sections of hair around the face and secure them with hair clips. This process is effective and stylish but it is difficult for a non-hairstylist to achieve, especially when trying to align each hair section with the previous and trying to keep the clips in alignment. It is also a time consuming process.
An object of the present invention is to provide an instrument which is convenient, practical, and inexpensive for use in hair styling.
A further object is to provide an instrument that will keep a plurality of hair clips neatly aligned.
A further object is to provide a single instrument that will keep a plurality of hair sections in neatly aligned rows.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can be used unassisted by the individual styling their hair, eliminating the expense of a professional stylist.
A further object is to provide an instrument that can be reused over and over again.
A further object is to provide an instrument that will quickly hold the user""s hair up in a neatly secured style.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multiple clip hair fastener comprising a flexible headband with a plurality of clips integrally attached to its top. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the band and close at their open end.
According to the arrangement described above the headband is placed on the user""s head. The user then twists tiny sections of hair, directly in front or behind each clip, and places the section into the corresponding clip. Because all the clips are integrally attached and aligned the twisted hair sections remain in conveniently spaced apart rows and the clips don""t move out of alignment.
Accordingly a preferred embodiment of the headband is a semicircle shape made of plastic with a plurality of hair clips integrally attached and aligned longitudinally along the semicircle headband top. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the band and close at their open end.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multiple clip hair fastener comprising a retaining-comb with a plurality of clips integrally attached to its top. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the band and close at their open end.
Accordingly in a preferred embodiment of the comb version of the present invention the retaining-comb is plastic and slightly arched to conform to the user""s head with a plurality of hair clips integrally attached and aligned longitudinally along the base of the retaining comb. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the retaining comb and close at their open end.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multiple clip hair fastener comprising a barrette with a plurality of hair clips integrally attached to its top. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the band and close at their open end.
Accordingly in a preferred embodiment of the barrette version of the present invention the barrette is a standard metal barrette with a hinge on one end and a latch at the other. A plurality of hair clips is integrally attached and is aligned longitudinally along the base of the barrette. The clips stand substantially perpendicular to the barrette and close at their open end.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multiple clip hair fastener comprising a plurality of clips attached to each other at each clip""s bottom leg, forming a multiple clip hair fastener of the present invention.
Accordingly the preferred embodiments of the attached clip version have each bottom leg of the hair clips either removably snapped to the next, hinged together, or the bottom leg could simply be a continuous bar like the original multiple-clip fastener of which this is a continuation-in-part from, however the band is smaller, instead of a semicircle headband, and acts more as a multiple clip barrette.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments given with reference to the accompanying drawings.